Hifumi Togo
|englishva= }} Hifumi Togo is a character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Supporting Character; Star Confidant Design Hifumi has long dark hair with bangs and wears a red hair accessory resembling a rope with a three-leaf clover. Those knots are often used for , which are used for offerings and prayers (and may symbolize the Star Arcana's meaning of faith). She wears her Kosei High School's uniform which is a blue blazer with a star emblem (reminiscent of her Confidant's Arcana). Under this, a long-sleeved white dress shirt can barely be seen, along with a black-and-white bow. She has a black skirt, knee-high white socks and black dress shoes. On non-school days, she is seen wearing a white dress with a checkered pattern consisting of white, orange and blue squares. Profile ''Persona 5 Hifumi is a young lady who attends Kosei High School. She holds the championship title in the Female League. Her appearance has gained her attention as the "too beautiful shogi player." She practices hard and gives interviews every day for the sake of her mother and for the world of shogi. She is widely disliked for suspicions of fixing her matches-rumors that turn out to be mostly true, as while she is innocent, her mother bribes her competitors. The protagonist meets Hifumi in a church located in Kanda. Her mother is Mitsuyo Togo, a Mementos target with a Shadow Self. Confidant In order for Hifumi's Confidant relationship to begin you Rank 2 in the Emperor Arcana (Yusuke Kitagawa) in addition to Charm status being at least rank 3 (Suave). On 6/25, start by gathering the information about a female Shogi player, then go to Kanda Church and talk to her. She requires maximized Knowledge status (Erudite) to complete her rank 8 and above Confidant. While required charm for further ranking up her Confidant may seem slightly steep, this is compensated by the bonus 1 knowledge point earned each time the protagonist has ranked up her Confidant. Hifumi's farewell gift after maxing her Confidant is the Kosha Piece, allowing the player to use Touryou from the start in New Game+. If the protagonist pursues a romantic relationship with Hifumi, she will give the protagonist Gloves on Christmas, allowing the protagonist to earn more points when using a Star Persona during their Confidant in NG+, and Hifumi's Chocolate on Valentines Day, which fully restores SP to one ally when consumed. She'll also give a Honu Charm, an accessory which grants +5 endurance and luck, if the protagonist spends the school trip with her. Gallery Trivia *"Hifumi" literally means "one two three". *Her name is inspired by , an actual male Shogi champion and Catholic. *Although Hifumi's voice actress, Tomomi Isomura (Isotchi), is doubled as one of the hosts of Persona Stalker Club since February 2014, she has been absolutely quiet about her voice performance in the actual game until official revelation in July 2016, few months before the Japanese release of the game. *Early in the development of Persona 5, Hifumi was planned to be involved in the game's main story line. The idea was later scrapped due to the main story being already long as is. *Only in the English version, Hifumi's nickname, the Venus of Shoji is an indirect reference to the named after the Roman goddess. This is due to the planet Venus being also known as the Morning Star, fitting her Arcana. **Furthermore, the ultimate Persona of the Star Arcana is Lucifer. Category:Allies